


For Everyone’s Hopes and Dreams

by gaysnail



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Frisk (Undertale), Selfless Frisk, Short, Short One Shot, Spoilers - Undertale Neutral Route, probably, really short, seriously this kinda hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysnail/pseuds/gaysnail
Summary: It’s almost the end. Frisk is staring at the door to King Asgore’s throne room. Now, they’ve got to make a choice. Theycouldleave and go home, but the monsters, their friends, would have to stay. Or . . .Frisk decides to make some calls.





	For Everyone’s Hopes and Dreams

“Hi Papyrus! It’s me, Frisk. I called you to tell you that I’m really happy that we met. Thanks for being my friend. Will you tell everyone that? Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Blooky—all of them? I don’t have their numbers. I don’t think I’ll be able to tell them myself. . . I love all of you a lot. You’re like my family. . . so thats why I gotta do this. I’ll miss you though. I-I think things will be ok. You’ll drive that car, like you said. It’ll be super cool. And everyone will be happy.” 

“Oh, and Sans? Will you talk to the lady in the Ruins? I think she’ll be sad. I’m gonna call her, but I don’t know if she’ll answer it. Just in case, will you tell her I love her? And that I’m sorry. And take care of her please. Take care of everyone.” 

“I love you guys. Bye” 

* * *

“M-mom? It’s, erm, Frisk. I know you’re still mad at me so you won’t answer my calls. I’m sorry for leaving. I just . . . had to. I missed you a lot. Don’t—It’ll be ok, ok? Everyone will be happy. They only need one more and then you’ll all be free. It shouldn’t hurt. That’s what Alphys said. It won’t be like those other times when it broke. But, um, it just seemed like the right thing to do. Thanks, for giving me a place. I’ll miss you. I’m sorry. I . . . I love you mom. Bye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first work, and I know it’s super short, but I hope it made you feel some things. It was based off of what was running through my head my first run through. Hope you liked it, and please leave some feedback.


End file.
